the_mahou_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshiko Kokoro
'''Yoshiko Kokoro '''is one of the main protagonists of ''High School Glitches, ''and the main protagonist of Side Love in the story. She later returns in the main series. Appearance Yoshiko is a young woman, who appears about 18 years old like the rest of the cast. Her skin is rather pale, and it is also very smooth, with no moles or pimples. Her eyes are blue, and she often paints her nails pretty pastel colors. Her hair is several colors, being pastel pink, lavender, and baby blue, and is divided into segments. Yoshiko’s hair is long and wavy, and goes down to her waist. She ties some of her hair into two small buns that sit at the top of her head, and leaves the rest down. She ties up her buns with several beaded hair ties. Yoshiko’s hair is said to be very fluffy and smooth, as she takes good care of it. When wearing her school uniform, she wears it extremely different from the rest of the cast. She wears a cute white blazer and has several small charms hanging from her skirt, which is a light gray. Her blazer is usually unbuttoned, and she also wears a pastel pink v-neck sweater. Her socks are rather long and have polka-dots on them, and she wears pink-tipped uwabaki slippers. Her casual clothes in High School Glitches consist of of a solid white t-shirt, with a pastel pink knit dress over it. She wears sky blue socks with lilac polka-dots, and light gray boots. Personality Yoshiko appears bubbly, cute, and energetic. She’s always in good spirits, and does her best to spread her positivity. She’s an optimist and always looks to the future. Yoshiko is also a kind person, and while she can be a little awkward, she wants to make friends. She also loves fashion, especially cute clothes and pastel colors. This is seen by the amount of effort she puts into her hair and looks. Yoshiko tries to look good to make her seem more human, and thinks of it as a hobby. Yoshiko can also be awkward sometimes due to not being human. She doesn’t really understand some aspects of life, but is also a very fast learner. Sometimes, when embarrassed, she laughs nervously or fidgets, which is a bad habit of hers. Yoshiko will do anything to make her seem human and not a glitch, as she doesn’t want people to find out who she really is. This makes her incredibly secretive sometimes, and she also gets nervous or embarrassed easily. She also places lots of worth in being human and actually being able to feel. Yoshiko always tries to be positive and happy because she knows that being sad is negative and bad. This is why she has high value in love, as to her, it makes her forget who she really is. Her true personality is rather quiet and self-deprecating. She often insults herself and tells herself that she’s a mistake. Yoshiko has low self-esteem and wants to think better of herself, but finds it hard to move on from the past. As the series goes on, her attempts to be more human and truly loved grow twisted, and she reveals a rather cruel side of her that later turns into Y, her sadistic alternate self. When under the control of Fear, the cruel side of her is amplified, and she becomes sadistic and kills for the sake of the person who loves her. She thinks of love as something that accepted her, and will protect this person at all costs, making her somewhat of a yandere. Furthermore, she wants to make the people of the outside world fear her, as she believes that will make them notice her and grow affection for her out of fear. History Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:High School Glitches